Life by a Ghost
by Samm
Summary: The story of Dennis from when he was born, to when he died. I'm updating the story more rapidly now, please read and review
1. Intro: In a Psychic's Mind

~Disclaimer~ No matter how much I wish I owned Thir13en Ghosts. (Or just Dennis, heh) I don't. So no one sue me, okay? You wouldn't be able to expect much money.  
  
~A/N~ Okay, your gonna think I'm crazy, but I actually had a story written and posted before this, on the same subject, but I deleted it, and wrote this instead. Insane? Maybe. But I'm a perfectionist, and it sucks. No matter what I write, I always think it's horrible. So please review it, and tell me the truth, 'cause I need to hear what other people think to be more open-minded of my stories. PS: The idea for this story came from a essay I had to do in school, I'll tell you more about that at the end of the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Intro: In a Psychic's Mind  
  
Hey, how are you? I don't know you, but I think you know me. Maybe not as well as you might think you do though....... My name's Dennis, and yeah, I'm psychic. But I won't complain....much. But if I do, can you blame me? I've seen lots of things, amazing things as Cyrus would put it. But in my opinion, most of those 'amazing things' are, in fact, horrible. Maybe I'm wierd, but I don't see how a person's angry, tormented spirt can be called 'amazing'.  
  
But that's Cyrus for you.  
  
He could probably be called amazing himself, who else would dedicate their entire life to building a machine designed by the devil? Cyrus could probably be classified somewhere under 'psychotic' too, if you think about it. But,... the man had a purpose, you can't argue with that. Even if the purpose wasn't exactly....sane. He used to say that a great person was hard to come by, that they were rare, and that they would do anything to uphold their title, even if it meant sacrificing themselves, and everyone close to them...... I guess if Cyrus was still here he'd mock me, he'd say that I was pathetic. But I can deal with that, when you're psychic, you have to learn to trust your instincts. I still don't know if what I did was right, if it was just, and it's been a few years now. Maybe I'll figure it out someday.  
  
Until then I believe I'll need to think it over. Wondering about things are natural. Like, I wonder if I lived my life the right way. Maybe you can judge that for me. Do you want to hear my life's story? I'm warning you, it's not short, it's not about a hero saving the world, or even himself for that matter, and it dosen't have a happy ending. But if your still here, maybe you'll listen, decide for me if my life was lived how it was supposed to, if it was ended out of justice, or out of bad luck and timing. Might as well start now, it's as good a time as any, I'm a ghost if you remember, a spirit, and I have as much time as your willing to give me................  
  
~A/N~ Okay, there, the intro, it's short, I'll admit, but thats the way intros go, don'cha know. Now about what I was talking about above, I got the idea for this story from an essay I had to do in school. The essay was, we had to rewrite 'To Build A Fire' by Jack London, using the dog in the story as our 'first person'. In other words we needed to tell the story as if we were the dog. That's what I'm gonna do here, tell the whole story as if I was Dennis, so while you read this, forget about me, the author, pretend Dennis is really saying this, trust me, it'll make it sound better than me telling a story. 


	2. Chapter One: Every Story Has a Beginning

~Disclaimer~ As much as I wish I owned Thir13en Ghosts (or just Dennis, heh) I don't. So no one sue me okay? You wouldn't be able to expect much money.  
  
~A/N~ Ah, the sweet blissful mix of writer's block and insomnia...........someone shoot me. Ugh. I have school tomorrow morning! Okay, no more complaining, my bad, your not here to listen to me moan and grumble, your here because you want to see the first chapter of my story, considering you were intrigued by the intro. I won't push it off anymore, here it is, see ya next chapter.  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter One: Every Story Has A Beginning.  
  
I'm happy to see you. And I'm grateful you've decided to listen to me, I'll admit, as introductions go, mine didn't sound to inviting. But if your ready to listen, listen up. 'Cause here gos.  
  
Actually, my story, like so many others, is expected to start during an epic battle, or a dramatic sequence, or with a note of excitement. But since this is a true story, I'll have to start where it really began. So picture this in your head. Me, as a baby, in a hospital, wearing a diaper. Not very exciting is it? Well, I'm sorry, because that's where my story has its beginnings. And it might not sound very exciting to you, but for the nurses there, I believe it was a very interesting.  
  
I was no more then a few hours old, so there was no way to remember this, but it was told to me by my grandparents so many times, it's hard to believe I didn't see myself do it. I was your ordinary, average looking baby. Bald as hell, and smaller then hell. Actually, I was unusually small, and the doctors were worried that I might not make it. They had to feed me and fix me up themselves, my mother did nothing. That is probably because my mother died a few hours after I was born, hey, I said this story was completely true, but I didn't say it wasn't tragic. But please don't cry for me, when I think about her, it dosen't fill me with grief, because I have never known her,....... of course I've seen pictures, but it's like looking at a complete stranger, because you can't recognize someone you've never seen.  
  
But back to the story. There I was, getting cleaned up and fed by a nurse, while doctors monitored my every move, making sure I would survive to see another bottle, when I suddenly stopped crying, the nurses were overjoyed, one less whining baby for them was one less headache, but the doctors immediatly sprang to attention, fearing the worst, that maybe I was dying, that I wasn't strong enough to live. So one of them picked me up. I instantly started crying again, loudly. The doctor had no idea what was wrong with me, he put me down, wondering if maybe he had picked me up to fast, or to hard maybe. But the second I was laid back down again, I was silent.  
  
The doctors, who every two minutes kept picking me up and putting me down, trying to find out what was wrong with me, were completely and utterly baffled. So for the rest of my stay at the hospital, they avoided even touching me, because even the slightist little brush agains't my skin would set me off again. The doctors figured it to be a phase, maybe I just hated to be touched they thought, and after a while they got my grandparents to take me in, actually, they wanted to, they were crazy about me the second I was born. And the touching thing? It was shrugged off, for a couple years, as, just as the doctors said, a phase. And after a while it subsided a little bit, so that it was only when I was in contact with a person for a little while, and when I was around 3 or 4, I would only push away from a person after they had held on to me for a few minutes, and again, it was thought that I was the kind of person that hated to be touched.  
  
And it was always getting better, and after a while, it stopped completely.........and then I started school, maybe the aggravation started it up again, to many emotions from being the freak in school, so as I was saying, history repeats itself, as it's said, and by my first year in school, it began it to start up again, it seemed the more I was teased by my fellow classmates, the worse it got, I refused to let anyone touch me, the kids thought I was psycho, so when they teased me, it was from a distance. I always tried to get sent home, to my grandmother, and grandfather, who were the only people that every truly loved me at that point. But, it's hard to tell a school nurse you have a headache without them thinking your faking it........  
  
To tell you the truth, I sympathize with any kid that knows what it's like to be picked on or ignored, it's hard, it really is. Being the 'freak' in school isn't exactly a fun experience, especially when the kids don't even know what's wrong with you. So they thought I was a psycho........, funny, huh? I didn't even know that I was psychic when I started school, no one did, so after a while I began to think I was a freak too, that every time a kid made fun of me, or beat me up, that I deserved it,............ you can imagine what my grandparents thought of this.  
  
By the time I started Jr. High, (that's 7th grade if you didn't know) I was being taken to see a counseler every Wednesday and Friday for my low self esteem levels, I guess they thought I would commit suicide or something, but I didn't hate myself, I hated everyone else in the world, something in my head lead them to believe that they were the cause of all my pain. But you can't blame me, I was, for the most part, shunned by the other students, they wouldn't tease me anymore, but they would never talk to me either. Like I said I had an extrodinary low level of self esteem.  
  
Yup, that's my childhood background, pretty sucky huh? What's next? My teenage years, you know, ages 13 to 17, and also, in case your wondering, where the story begins to get interesting, or at lease, a little more exciting.......... 


	3. Chapter Two: A Change of Pain

~Disclaimer~ As much as I wish I owned Thir13en Ghosts (or just Dennis, heh) I don't. So no one sue me okay? You wouldn't be able to expect much money.  
  
~A/N~ Okay, I'm such a dork, I read the reviews you guys gave me and I freaked out. But gimme a break It's like, my first real fanfic. I never really thought I'd positive comments, thank you guys! Yay! Okay, um, I'm trying to capture Dennis' personality, and maybe add some humor, but I don't wanna change it much! Not if you like it now! But, I heard somewhere that you need to experiment to see how you can really write. So, um, here ya go, some humor, but nothing about the writing style changed, so if you like what I'm doing, let me know, if not, I'll cut it out. I trust you guys. Okay I'm done, let Dennis talk now, lol  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Two: A Change of Pain  
  
  
  
Hey, welcome back, nice ta' see ya', wow, If I would've known you would actually wanna here more about me I would've been more enthusiastic. But, honest, I'll lighten up. Do I seem sarcastic to you? Good, I'm trying. See, that's how I made it through my childhood, sarcasm, I was never serious, NEVER. Making a straight comment to anyone was my all-out nightmare. So in conclusion, adults hated me because of that. To sum up my entire pre-teen life, it would be- "Dennis, detention on Thursday." I never really payed attention in class, it seemed pointless to me, learn what 70 times 4 was....who really cares? Just whip out a calculater. But, actually, it's even easier to sum up my early teenage years, ya know 13- 14ish, I was like, surgically attached to my skateboard...I had a hobby, needless to say I didn't fit in with any of the 'skaters' in my school niether, but I keep on tearing up the asphalt, so to speak. My entire Jr.High existence- "Hey! Kid! Get offa there!"  
  
Actually, Jr.High was when my life took a turn, for me then? It seemed for the better. But of course I now see how incredibly wrong I was. It started sometime in December, 1984, I was standing at my locker, pulling on the handle and throwing it kick after kick, the stupid thing never opened....... When it finally did, both of my feet were up again'st the locker, and I was pulling like hell, ....it kind of looked like an episode of Looney Tunes. The locker opened suddenly, and I went flying back into the row of lockers behind me..........well, it hurt. One of the teachers in a near-by classroom ran over to see if I was okay, ...she didn't help much, just grabbed my hand, which was the stupidist thing she could've done, because of course I started going into seizures, I was grabbing my head and moaning, I look back and laugh now, she must've thought that I killed my head or something when I hit it up again'st the lockers, she called for the nurse, and before I knew it, I was lying down in the nurse's office with an ice-pack on my head.  
  
Neither of my grandparents were home, and I couldn't remember where they worked, I just had a monster headache, so cut me some slack. They had to work, by the way, to support little Dennis Rafkin. So the nurse couldn't do anything, ..she didn't want me to go back to class, I guess she felt bad for me or something, so she asked me if I wanted to help out in the main office of the school until they could find a way to get ahold of my grandfather. I said I would and she led into the office.  
  
There were two secreteries, one tapping away on the computer, and one waiting near the front desk. They took one look at little, pathetic me with an ice-pack on my head, and immediatly told me to sit down, they gave me some papers to sort out, a few things to copy, nothing much, but it took my mind of the searing pain in my head.  
  
I was making some copies of the lunch menu when a strange looking guy walked into the room. And I'm not kidding either, he was STRANGE. He had what looked like a cape on, a wierd lookin black hat on his head, some freaky looking clothes on, and the oldest shoes I've ever seen. I scrunched up my face, he looked like some kinda creepy goth guy. When he turned his head and looked at me, I gulped, I did NOT want him to look at me. He smiled at me.....god, he smiled at me.......and turned his attention to the secretary. He talked to her quietly for a few minutes, and then the secretary pointed at me. I REALLY gulped then, I was freaked beyond belief, I had no idea who he was, or why he was here, or why the damn secretary was pointing me out to him.  
  
He walked over to my freaked out self , said hello, and extended his hand. Now did I shake it? Let's go over the choices here. A) If I didn't shake it, I'd be fine, no headaches or seizures for me. B) If I DID shake it, Hello! Mind numbing pain. C) If I jumped up and pounded on the door to get out of the room, I'd wind up in a psychiatric ward somewhere. Now, you know I didn't wind up in a nut house, and you'd think I'd be smart enough to lay off the pain, but truth was......I was paying absolutely no attention to what could happen, and I didn't want him to think I was scared, so what did I do?  
  
I shook his hand, stupid me.  
  
How can I sum this up? ..........OWWW!! The second I touched his hand the familar pain came rushing into my skull for the second time that day, but something was different this time. It wasn't just mindless, excruiating pain....I saw things...wierd things....as I fell of the chair and clutched onto my throbbing head. I saw a machine....I saw a wierd looking kid, a huge guy, a little woman,.....I saw a tall dude with what looked like bullet holes all over his freaking body, a guy with a cage on his disgusting looking head....dismembered body parts all over the freaking place. There was one image though... a woman...she was beautiful, the second I saw her,the pain lessened and I guess I kinda passed out for a few minutes. All I remember was waking up on the floor with a bunch of people looking at me. I tried to jump up but there were to many people, and I didn't want to be touched again.  
  
A few minutes later I saw some paramedics walk in to the room, they tried to help me up, but I wouldn't let them. One of them finally, again'st my will, grabbed my hand. I don't think there was much pain this time, I was kinda drained. I passed out again before they could get me out of the room.  
  
~A/N~ Did I do alright? *whimpers* I hope so, I'm kinda nervous. Please let me know! I have some pretty good ideas for the next chapter if this is liked! Wow, I'm being pathetic, admitting, I am holed up in a house, cause's school was called of because of the *extreme* snow. So, I guess I have right to be pathetic. Oh, sorry, babbling again, talk to ya later. 


	4. Chapter Three: You Gotta Be Kiddin Me

*Disclaimer* I *sniffle* don't own Thirteen Ghosts. Or what's worse? I don't own Dennis either! *breaks down crying* So, don't sue me. *sniffles again* It's hard enough as it is!  
  
*A/N* Okay, I have a serious favor to ask you guys.........pinch me..........yes, pinch me, through the computer screen......aw, come on, it'll be fun............... Okay, but seriously, I'm glad you like this, 'cause, I've been writing my butt off, its cool though, I'm not forcing myself or anything, just doing it when I feel up to it....which is about every other hour. Now that I think more about it, I have a new hobby! Yay, go me again! Okay, now time for pathetic Scream quote "Watch a few movies, take a few notes!...........It was fun."  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Three: "You Gotta Be Kiddin' Me"  
  
Well, the first thing I remember after that is waking up in a hospital bed. My grandmother was there, she looked at me and when she saw I was awake she called in the doctor. He examined me to make sure everything was okay, and when he figured out everything was he went and got the nurses to bring in some food. Sure, it was gross, but I was grateful for it, I had practically no energy left.  
  
My grandfather walked in shortly afterwards, he immediatly sat down next to me and made sure I was feeling alright, winds up that he couldn't get off of work until then, he made up for it, got me a new drawing pad (I loved to draw by the way) and we talked for a while. The rest of the day went pretty fast, the doctors told my grandparents they didn't want me to leave until the next day, just to be safe. My grandparents had to go around 11:00, but they promised they'd come and get me as soon as they were allowed in the building the next morning. I feel asleep around 11:30, I was exhausted.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night, I woke up. I dunno why, something inside my head snapped and told me to wake up. Remember what I said about trusting my instincts?  
  
My room was dark, but the lights in the hallway were dimly lit. I heard something rustle outside the room, but I didn't see anything except a shadow. I figured it was one of the nurses checking on me, and I turned around and tried to fall back asleep. A few minutes later I heard the rustle again. I sat up, and I'll admit now, I was scared to death. I'd seen plenty of horror flicks by that time, and most of them had someone getting killed in a hospital, needless to say, at 14 years old, being only 5'3" and weighing something around 120 pounds, I wasn't the strongest (or the bravest) kid out there. I shivered at pulled the blankets up farther to my chin.  
  
I was about to try for the third time to fall asleep, when a saw the shadow outside getting larger, and before I knew what was happening a tall looking guy was standing in my room, looking at me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Was this how it was gonna end? Me in some horror movie situation?! That's crazy! The guy stared down at me, and I gulped.  
  
The guy reached over and flicked the lamp on the end table on, part of the room was illuminated, and I could see his face.  
  
It was that guy from the school! I gasped, like some freaked out little five year old. He gave me a strange look and chuckled. What was he laughing at? My horror turned to anger. He didn't have any right to sneak up on me in the middle of the night, practicallly scaring my to death. He noticed the angered look on my face.  
  
"Mr. Rafkin? I'm sorry if I scared you, I was told this was the room you were staying in, and one of your doctors told me that they saw you awake, I need to speak to you."  
  
I stared at him. Scared me? He was ALLOWED in here? I didn't want him in here, I didn't want him to see me or be in my room , or even in the same building as me and-  
  
"Wait....you need to speak to me?" I asked "What do you want?"  
  
He chuckled again. "Your a nervous little kid aren't you."  
  
My anger built up again. No one, NO ONE, called me little. That was like the worst thing anyone could say to me, being the size I was and all.  
  
"Please don't take that the wrong way, I am just here to ask for your help." He looked at me solemly.  
  
Okay, there went the confusion again. "My help?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yes Dennis, I need your help, your the only one around here that I know of with your gift."  
  
I was still a little confused...well, really confused okay? "Gift? I have a gift? Someone gave me a gift? Where is it?"  
  
He couldn't hold back his laughter. "No Dennis, your paranormal gift, you are psychic!"  
  
I stared at him in disbelief, this guy was obviously not all there if you know what I mean, well, I guess deep down, I kinda already knew, maybe I was just in a strange form of denial, I mean what would you say if you were a 14 year old kid that was being told you were psychic? I know what I said.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me"  
  
~A/N~ Oh, and *poof* the chapter ends quickly leaving the reader staring at the screen in a deep form of suspense, the few remaining lights left on in their house flicker.......and *poof again* ghost pops out from under the bed and tells them to keep on reviewing my story! Yay! Go readers! Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take something for my poor, pathetic, headache ridden head. Remind me again how snow and cold weather could possibly EVER be a good thing. If you give me a good answer I'll give you a cookie, chocolate chip or an Oreo, which ever you prefer. 


	5. Chapter Four: Start of a Nightmare

~Disclaimer~ I don't own Thirteen Ghosts.....If I did I wouldn't be here writing a story, I'd be forcing all the actors to reanimate the movie every Saturday night at my house, and I'd invite a couple of friends over too. Yeah, that'd be the life. "Yo, Jackel, try to kill Kathy this time!" *Evil Grin* Fwwahhhaa *cough* Fwaahahaa!  
  
~A/N~ Um, *bows* thanks for the support. Coolness!  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Four: The Start of a Nightmare  
  
He introduced himself later that night as Mr. Kriticos. Needless to say, he didn't try to shake my hand again. We talked most of the night. He explained everything to me. What I was, basically.  
  
"Dennis, what do you know about psychics?"  
  
"Umm, that if you call one, you have to pay 5 dollars to the minute?"  
  
It kinda went on like that for a little while. He was patient though. Told me everything he knew, didn't hold back at all.  
  
"Actually Dennis, psychics can't just tell the future any time they wish, and it's not easy either. What happens is, that the particular vibes, or energy forces, ...that would be human touch as well as maybe an object that was connected strongly to a certain emotion."  
  
I started to catch on. "Oh, so like, lessay someone died in a certain room, I'd get that energy from being in the room?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh...but then I don't get the human thing."  
  
"You see Dennis, humans are nothing but energy. Everything a human does requires energy, eating, sleeping, breathing...even dying. And when a person like yourself is sensitive to that kind of energy, they pick up the energy and find out to what emotion it's based on, and at the same time, what event the emotion's connected to."  
  
It took me a while, but I caught on, after about an hour or so he smiled and said he would talk to my grandparents to get some sessions going....well, he'd tell my grandparents that he was hired from the school to help me with my self-esteem issues. But what he was really going to help me with was honing my psychic abilities. I thought that this was the best thing in the world.  
  
My grandparents came to the hospital early the next morning, I was still tired from talking to Mr. Kriticos that night, and I fell asleep as soon as I got home and layed my head down on my fluffy white pillow. I think I was woken up sometime around 3:00. My grandmother said she had gotten a call from a Mr.Cyrus Kriticos, she explained to me what he said, (even though I already remembered what he told me he said) and informed me that I was scheduled to meet with him in two days. I nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
I must have been more tired than I thought I was, because I sleep through the rest of the day, and through the whole night. I woke up the next morning at 8:00 feeling rested and refreshed. I spent most of the day drawing, and watching TV, not much. I went to sleep around 10:00. I sleep through the whole night again. I had never done that before, there always seemed to be something on my mind, maybe it was the psychic thing, and now that I had addressed it it was off my mind. I felt relived, like a huge weight was off my shoulders. It was wonderful.  
  
When I finally met up with Mr. Kriticos (I was calling him Cyrus now, we were on a first name basis) he met me outside my house in his car and we drove to his house. It wasn't anything special, normal looking suburban house. I don't know, I guess I expected some creepy looking Dracula, Frankenstein sorta mansion place.  
  
Inside it was the same normalness. We sat down at the kitchen table and he pulled some papers out, they were messy and crumpled, like refugees of the copy machine. When he showed them to me, I had a quick memory zap. They were the same images I'd seen in my head when I passed out in the office. Printed on the paper was a picture, and a name on top.  
  
I searched through the papers and stared at the pictures and the captioned names. The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Juggernaut, The Jackal, The Pilgrimess, The Great Child and The Dier Mother, The Hammer, The Angry Princess, The Torn Prince and The Withered Lover.  
  
.......The Withered Lover. Some deep emotional feeling surged in me. I didn't know what I getting into. It didn't seem like a huge deal, but at the same time, it seemed like the whole world. I looked at the individual pictures, and a..a....I dunno, I felt some kind of sadness, not really SAD, but more of a .......light depression. Like I was doing something I knew I wasn't supposed to. I felt a similar feeling when I was eight years old and I stole a small pack of bubblegum from the store, I was young and I didn't really know what I was doing, but at the same time I felt guilty, and I later told my grandparents and they brought me to the store to apologize, they didn't punish me, but I still felt pretty crappy about it. That's kinda what I mean.  
  
If Cyrus noticed me being all zoned out in thought, he didn't do anything about it. Just let me think. Can I make a note right here? Cyrus, in all his disgusting, self-centered madness, was a incredibly intelligent person, and a great manipulater of people. He knew what to say and how to say it. I think he could of talked anybody into anything. It's a shame that he wound up to be such an ass in the end, I really trusted him. If you didn't know, that's one of my character flaws. If someone is nice to me I get this.....this.....warm fuzzy feeling inside. Like I'm ready to give everyone a hug. Gross? Yeah, but hey, go through life with only Hampton the invisible hamster as your young childhood friend, and you'll totally get what I mean.  
  
But I'm off track. Anyway, Cyrus let me look over the pictures, he explained to me what each were, and then showed me a big leather-bound book, it had the same pictures inside it. Only all the words were in some kind of freaky language, Latin I think. He wouldn't let me touch the book, but he showed me the pictures again, some spells, and other junk I knew nothing about. It was kinda confusing. It sparked my interest though. He told me how each of the pictures represented a ghost, that he someday hoped to catch. Now, come on, I was just learning I was psychic, and now all this stuff about ghosts? It was insane.  
  
I believed it though, I had after all, seen them all in my head. I looked up at him and nodded and he brought me into this room in his house. A back room. Lots of books and space. He took a chair in the corner, and motioned for me to sit down next to him. There were a few books piled around the chair. He looked at me.  
  
"Dennis, I believe you to be an intelligent person. I'm willing to teach you anything you want to know about your gift. But, only if you do me a favor......." he trailed off.  
  
Okay, now, this is the part of the story where Rumpelstitskin tells the Miller's Daughter that he'll spin the straw into gold for her if she gives him her first born child.  
  
I was taken a little off guard. "What favor?"  
  
"A person with your gift is usually taken into the field of parapsychology, ...well, easily explained as having dealings with ghosts Dennis. I myself, am not psychic, and I have been looking for years for a special kind of psychic with the powers I need to help me sort out my wishes. You are that kind of psychic. If I train you to correctly use and contain your powers, you have to promise me to help me find my ghosts someday. Is that fair?"  
  
Is it okay if I get a little upset here? I could've said no. .........I could've ended it all right here. I could've saved lives. I could've saved a someone from a heartwrenching grief that was bound to envelope their family sometime in the near future. I could've saved myself from having being beaten to the point where I when I was thrown up again'st the corner of a wall, snapping my spine, that my body could no longer endure the pain and finally fall to the floor and went limp.  
  
I didn't know it then, but I was agreeing to my own death. Cyrus never expected me to live as far as getting to see my own old age. He knew I would get killed sooner or later. But he let 14 year old me agree to help him anyway. It just goes to show you,.........never trust creepy guys in strange black clothing. That's your lesson for the day. Don't forget it.  
  
So, I told him I'd help him. He said he'd train me. It was finished. I was finished and I didn't even know it. Damn, it's tragic. But, ya know, boo, I'm a ghost. Life dosen't end when you die. You get stuck in a really big boring glass house with nothing to do but tell a bunch of ghost fans your life story. It's like a really big bag of time wasting fun.  
  
Now, I'm not gonna explain every single thing me and Cyrus worked on together. Would take forever to tell ya. But, if ya want, I'll inform ya of the intersting things. Just be patient. I gotta think how to organize this into one easy-to-read digestable chapter. Hahaha. Okay, hold on, I'll think of something...........  
  
A/N Sorry I've taken more then 24 hours to post this chapter. I've been busy with an amazing little thing called, READING CLASS! Yay! *groans* I don't really mean that by the way. What can I say? School sucks. Writer's block sucks. And if I have to do one more book report I'm gonna go crazy. My teachers like me until they see the drawings in the margines of my homework. Go figure. It's not like I really meant to draw Mrs. Coon looking like an actual.....raccon......*grin again, more evil* lol 


	6. Chapter Five: Cooperation

~Disclaimer~ Whadda think I was rich or something? 'course I don't own Thirteen Ghosts, your frikkin crazy *mutters to self* Me own Thirteen Ghosts, yeah right.........  
  
~A/N~ Ahem, this is a test of the fanfiction writers author's note test, this is only a test.  
  
Okay, I just wanted to know if any of my chapters seem kinda choppy, I have a bad habit of being kinda ahead of myself while I wright...so that while I'm writing like, lessay, the 2nd paragraph I'm busy thinking about the 3rd, I don't mean to it's just how I am.  
  
Okay, now back to our regulary scheduled program.  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Five: Cooperation  
Well....lemme start out this little bit of chapter by saying - Raisin Cereal is NASTY. Remember when I said Cyrus was evil??? Well, he is worse than evil! He was frikkin inhuman. He forced me to eat Raisin Bran every single morning I was at his house, 'cause I didn't like to eat breakfast at home (My grandmother made this sick looking runny scrambled eggs) I guess he was playing it out to look like he actually cared about me. But, like, come on, nothing says "I am an evil psychotic man" like forcing a 14 year old kid to eat RAISINS in MILK with flaky cereal crap.  
  
Okay, just wanted to make that clear. A little bit off topic but he proves how twisted his mind was. And, that is actually where this starts. I was eating (actually gagging down) that disgusting cereal when he plopped a whole load of papers down on the table next to me. I looked up at him with a sick look on my face.  
  
"I'm full"  
  
He gave me a skeptical look then told me to put my bowl in the sink, which I did gratefully and then sat back down at the table, staring at the papers a little strangly, they were nasty and crusty....and um, like, kinda yellow. Totally old. He picked up a stack that was held together with a rubber band and put them on my lap, I took the rubber band off and put it on the table. The papers were filled with writing......real tiny actually, I was having trouble reading it, which basically confirmed my need for glasses. Cyrus sighed and read them to me.  
  
"First page Dennis, it's about psychic phenomonia, the whole stack is technical stuff. You might not understand it. If you searched through the other piles though, you will see old news clippings, and magazine articles about the subject but I wanted you to see this page first."  
  
"It says here, that psychic abilities are very rarely herditary, but more often gotten from a strong emotional sequance or event in one's life. Yours would least likely be your mother's death, because it was not really impacted into your mind, but I would guess it would be the heavy amount of, er, teasing you go through in school. Now, Dennis, anyone can have psychic abilities. Most people do, however, when it's developed it's rarely recognized and often disappears before it gets dealt with. Your case however, is strong, and was recognized, and will be further developed. Your one of the lucky ones Dennis, people with your amount of psychic ability often go insane. You are very clearly strong. Take pride in that."  
  
I stared at him. Me strong? I couldn't even beat this little munchkin in my class in arm wrestling.  
  
"Now, in order to make sure your powers are developed succesfully, I will need your full cooperation. Understand."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay then" he put the paper down. "Give me your hand."  
  
I gulped, and shook my head. "No way."  
  
"Dennis, cooperation."  
  
I stared at him and slowly put my hand out, he grabbed it before I even realized what was happening.  
  
Again with the pain. It hurt like hell, I was screaming and holding my head.....but with one hand, Cyrus wouldn't let go of the other one. I struggled, I didn't see anything for a few seconds, but then I was hit with like ten different images at once. I screamed louder, and Cyrus let go of my hand. I was shaking on the floor for like ten minutes. I didn't know how to handle it. He watched from a few feet away.  
  
When I finally opened my eyes and looked at him he smiled. I felt like running over and kicking his ass, but, heh, that wouldn't do much to him more than it would to me now would it? He asked me what I had seen, I told him to shut the hell up. He didn't, he kept bugging me about it. I just wanted to be left alone. He told me to sort through the images in my mind. I finally gave in and thought about them.  
  
I explained to him what I had seen.  
  
"I um, I saw a kid, .... he's like......five or six? I dunno, he's young. He was playing with this other kid...the other kid, he had a bow and arrow...a real one, and they were playing and stuff. The second kid, he shot the arrow towards the first one. Damn!! He shot him. Right through his head..I...Oh my god....." I fell silent.  
  
"That was one of the spirits I was talking to you about, you'll have to capture him one day."  
  
It was kinda blunt, but then again, Cyrus was a blunt kinda guy. He showed me the pictures again and I saw The First Born Son for the second time, and I felt more connected to the picture. He made me work through those images for about a month. Until I finally was able to think about them clearly. It got easier and easier. He then made me sort through mind-killing pictures of The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Torn Prince,....so on.........each story got harder and more tragic. It went on like that until my 18th birthday. I knew each of the ghosts by heart and the images I saw where crystal clear. I graduated from school, but didn't go into colleage, I saw no point to it. I moved into an inner city apartment, and worked as a "pizza dude" for a while. It kinda sucked, but Cyrus helped me when I needed help and reminded me that I could always stay with him when I needed to. I thought of him as my only friend. He still trained me, and every day I was closer to helping Cyrus with his "ghosts". I was confident in my ability to do whatever I wanted. But it wasn't until I was 20 that he finally let me in on his operation, which was, he had hundreds of people working for him, they were just waiting for me. When the day came that I finally had to find my first ghost, I quickly agreed, I saw nothing wrong with helping him.......what the hell was I thinking? 


	7. Musical Interlude 1

~A/N~  
  
Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys a song which I think really fits Dennis, I'm gonna write the lyrics, just 'cause it's a really cool song. It's by Sum 41, it's called "Over My Head" you should check it out, its on their newest CD called "Does This Look Infected?" Here ya go.  
  
Sum 41 "Over My Head"  
  
What happened to you? You payed the victim for so long now in this game. What I thought was true Is made of fiction and I'm following the same  
  
But If I try to make sense of this mess I'm in I'm not sure where I begin  
  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
  
Now I'm in Over my head With something I said Completely misread, I'm better off dead And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracy's beginning to get to me  
  
It's none of my concern Don't look to me because I don't belive in fame I guess you never heard I've met our makers they don't even know your name  
  
If I had to say goodbye to leave this hell I'd say my time has surved me well  
  
I'm falling, I'm falling,  
  
Now I'm in Over my head With something I said Completely misread, I'm better off dead And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracys beginning to get to.......  
  
This came long before Those who suffer more I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare What's with my disgrace? I lost the human race No one plans for it to Blow up, in their face  
  
Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces Who said it was so easy to put back all these pieces  
  
Now I'm in Over my head With something I said Completely misread, I'm better off dead And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracy's beginning to get to me  
  
Over my head, better off dead Over my head, better off dead 


	8. Chapter Six: The First Capture: The Firs...

~Disclaimer~ Ohhhh, yeah, riiiight. I own 13 ghosts..suuuure. And in which lifetime did you think I had enough money to make a movie? I mean really people. Common sense, please. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN 13 GHOSTS!!! *grin*  
  
~Author's Note~ I'm sorry, I haven't updated this story in ..well, ever. That's 'cause I got a new computer and it didn't have Microsoft Word loaded on it, still doesn't, I'm using another computer to do this. Tell me what'cha think, I haven't written in a while.  
  
"Life" by a ghost  
  
Chapter Six: First Capture? The First Born Son.  
It was around December, cold out, sure, but not so cold that I needed a heavy winter jacket. It's weird, huh? How weather is freaky like that sometimes. So naturally when Cyrus called my apartment and told me to get my butt down to his house, I just grabbed a light jacket and zoomed out, mad Cyrus was never fun Cyrus.  
  
At the time I was around ..23 or 24...I'm not 100 percent on that, it's hard to keep track of that stuff. I had been living with Cyrus for a few years after I left my grandparents (as much as a loved them they were a kinda a pain, if you know what I mean) When I was 21 or so I gathered up whatever money I owned to start paying rent for an apartment. Why? I guess I wanted to feel more independent. I mean, living with the creepy old guy for a while was not much fun..well...it wasn't any fun, at all. So there's my point.  
  
Cyrus was waiting for me outside his house, just standing there, big black billowy coat of pain hanging off his shoulders. I walked up to him.  
  
"Cyrus! Dude! What's up?"  
  
He just kinda glared at me, and grabbed my arm. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the back seat of his big expensive car while it's rolling down the street. I shook his shoulders.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Sorry to give you such short notice, but it's time we capture the first of our spirits, a little early, I know, but it's times like this when you need to hurry things along."  
  
I had.no idea what he meant. But questions were answered when we pulled up in front of a small house laying neatly on a big stretched out field. He walked out of the car and I followed.  
  
There was a hunting crew setting up equiptment, apparently Cyrus' team. They were all wearing protective see through jackets, Cyrus threw me an identical one and I slipped it on.  
  
The house belonged to The Michael's. Two people in recent times, used to be three, see, apparently their son, Billy, had been killed years back, shot through the head with a arrow, pretty gruesome death if you ask me, but I didn't wanna get into it.  
  
Cyrus dragged me in back of the house, The Michael's weren't home, and had no idea that we'd be there, we left it to chance that they wouldn't drive up while their mad rampaging ghost of a son was getting thrown into a containment cube. I stood by for a minute and Cyrus tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Dennis, this is where you come in, you're job and what I'm paying you for. Hold this." He handed me a bow and I took it.  
  
Almost immediately blinding pain filled my head, I had to crouch down on the floor to keep myself from falling over. I hadn't felt anything like this in a long time. Images flashed through my mind and I tried to concentrate on them best I could as the mind-numbing pain racked my head. I opened my eyes.  
  
Cyrus was eager, he looked at me expectantly. "Well, what did you see?"  
  
I held my head and tried to stand up. "Um. Uhhh, kid , little boy." I groaned. "Ouch, ummmm,." I looked up. "Wait, that was Billy, wasn't it?"  
  
Cyrus nodded. "Where is he now?"  
  
I blinked and looked around. The backyard of the house was as big, or even bigger than the front. After the field miles of woods stretched past. ".He's..." I closed my eyes and tried to think, seeing I had no choice I knelt down and touched the soft wet grass under me. I felt a sharp pain again, and looked over and pointed. "Near the edge of the woods, not to close, he's not moving to much."  
  
Cyrus immediately forgot about me and rushed his team over to the spot. I took my time and sat down on the wet lawn, my head throbbing. And, seeing I was no longer needed, lifted myself up a few minutes later and slid into the car to dry off.  
  
All in all, it didn't take too long. The First Born Song was captured in less than an hour and I was brought straight home, needless to say I fell asleep almost right away. Ghost hunting takes a lot out of you I guess.  
  
Actually, I think I woke up once that night. I remember wondering, briefly, why Cyrus wanted the ghosts, but as soon as I thought it, the energy left my body and I fell right back asleep. 


	9. Chapter Seven: A Reason to Hate Ghosts

~Disclaimer~ I don't own 13 ghosts, repeat, do NOT own 13 ghosts. Don't sue me, you wouldn't get much from a 12 year old kid. Trust me. I think I own ..43 cents. Yeah, 43 cents.  
  
~Author's Note~ Okay, the last chapter was short, granted, I wrote it quick and I needed to get the ideas out. This one is expanding on the capture. Please, please, pleaaaaase. Read and review. Come on, I'm begging you.  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Seven: A Reason to Hate Ghosts  
The next morning was colder. A lot colder, I mean, I could barely feel my hands when I woke up. I immediately ran over and threw on a sweater, turning up the heat and groaning at the same time when I thought of the bill I'd have to pay for the heating.  
  
Money was a big problem. Cyrus didn't pay me yet, I had a feeling he wouldn't for a while. I was okay with that in one way, but in another way I was really pissed off. Didn't he realize I was human too? I needed to live, and at this rate I'd be kicked out of my apartment in a month for not paying any rent. I had lost my recent job for showing up repeatedly late. It wasn't my fault, I just had more things to worry about. I was a semi- busy person.  
  
I shivered and attempted breakfast, the end result looked like the eggs my grandmother made me when I was little, just the thought of eating them was gross, but I was hungry and I wasn't about to waste food.  
  
So after gulping down a plateful of nasty runny eggs, I took a shower and walked outside. Coat wrapped around me tight. I was never a fan of the cold. It reminded me of ghosts, and how the tempature always dropped when they were around. I shivered, but not because of the chill.  
  
Walking around town looking for a job had become a ritual for me, I didn't look in the paper, finding that the best jobs were the ones displayed by signs, .well, maybe not the best but defiantly the easiest to land. And if I needed anything then it was an easy job.  
  
I walked inside a corner food market with a sign out front saying: JOB OPENING, GOOD HOURS. I highly doubted they really had good hours, but honestly just the job opening part hooked me. In front at a register was a guy with a name tag. It said "Mike" I walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, um, I saw a sign for a job opening outside, and uh, I was wondering if it's still open." I gulped nervously. I was never good around people. "Can I, uh, speak to the manager?"  
  
He pointed to his nametag at the part I failed to notice, right under his name it clearly announced "Manager" I shrugged embarrassingly. "Oh, well, then, ..yeah."  
  
He tilted his head to the side in a bored way. "Yeah, we still have an opening, would'ja like it?"  
  
Surprised I nodded.  
  
He reached down into the counter and tossed me an apron looking thingy. It was greenish and had an empty nametag clinging to the chest. It would be embarrassing to wear but I needed the job. I was shocked at how easy I'd gotten it but decided not to jinx it. I asked about the pay and he told me it was 9 dollars an hour. I made a face but didn't say anything, I didn't want to risk it. He told me to be back here next Wednesday and he'd get me started. I thanked him and started walking back home.  
  
Once I got inside, since I had nothing else to do, I picked up the phone and called Cyrus. Why? Because I was bored, and maybe he'd have something for me to do. Oh, and another thing. Cyrus was ALWAYS home. No matter what. So naturally, when I called him and there was no answer I was worried. Really worried. I went straight over to his house.  
  
I stood there for about nine minutes knocking on his door, finally I gave in and slipped through the window, almost falling on my ass. Searching around I realized Cyrus was nowhere in the house. This worried me. See, I really .I dunno, I guess I believed Cyrus was my friend. Can you blame me? I had known him so long already. I sat down in the kitchen and waited.  
  
Looking around on the table I saw a piece of paper, it had an address on it, next to the phone, apparently he had gotten it from someone he was talking to. I picked it up and studied it. Knowing nothing else to do I followed the address to see where it took me.  
  
Coming up to my destination, I first though I saw nothing. It was a back alleyway with bare street walls. I shook my head, mentally cursing myself for following a wild goose chase. That's when I saw the door. It was centered on a side wall, I shrugged and walked over to it, curious what I might find. It was unlocked.  
  
I pulled it open and looked inside. .Well, more like I stared inside. There were stairs leading from the door into a deep basement-like area. My mouth gaped open. Tons of the ghost hunt crew members where downstairs, moving around machinery. I licked my lips, they were dry from staring motionless for so long. I saw Cyrus standing in a far corner monitoring the construction of some cubes. He looked up and saw me.  
  
He yelled up. "DENNIS! What are you doing here?!"  
  
I whimpered like a puppy. I was scared shitless. Grinning goofily I gave him a shrug. "Um. I ...was...bored." I grinned again, wider.  
  
He glared at me angrily, I shivered. I think I knew I was in big trouble. Oh yeah, big trouble. He walked up the steps to greet me.  
  
"Dennis, Dennis, Dennis, why did you come here? I told you to never meddle in my affairs."  
  
I tried to make light of the situation. "You sound like one of those villains in Scooby Doo." I laughed nervously.  
  
His glare never wavered.  
  
I scratched the back of my neck. "Listen, I um, I was ..worried. I thought something had happened with one of the ghosts, I got a bad feeling. I just- "  
  
"You just broke into my house and followed me to a secret location without permission."  
  
"Well, uh, put that way, ..yeah."  
  
He glared.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Suddenly a huge blast echoed through the building, I looked towards the sound and saw a million shards of glass laying out on the floor. I stared again. "Woah!!!"  
  
Cyrus looked worried and yelled out to his team. "STAY AWAY, MOVE BACK!!! NOW!!"  
  
Most of them listened but a few ass holes didn't pay attention. Almost out of nowhere one of them was thrown into the wall, a huge bloody gap appearing in his stoumach. I felt a sick feeling rising up in my throat, I turned away. Another man was gorged, internal organs flying, and I held my own stomach, not sure if I was going to puke or not. Cyrus had already started taking care of the situation. And before long the ghost (which was placed in a new containment cube) was safe from harming anyone.  
  
I gasped out of shock and slid down to the floor. Unbelievably affected by the gory scene laying out below me. I shook my head in disbelief, and leaned to the side to throw up. Cyrus regarded this as weak and shook my shoulders. "GET UP!"  
  
I obeyed, afraid of what he might do. But the weak feeling in my stomach spread to my head and I felt a sharp pain before I passed out. Feeling nothing but darkness until I woke up a half hour later. 


	10. Chapter Eight: When I Realised

~Disclaimer~ You should know I don't own it by now! Geez, people.  
  
~Author's Note~ *grins* Yay! It wasn't dumb, at least, some of my friends read it so far and said it was interesting, so go me! If you like it! WOO HOO!! If not.. I hope cobras die in your pants!! Hahahaha, just kidding, but I do hope you like it.  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Eight: When I Realised  
My eyes opened slowly as I regained consciousness, I looked around and the only thing I saw was darkness. I blinked and sat up. I didn't know where I was and I wasn't sure what happened, but I wanted to find out.  
  
Suddenly a crack of light appeared and I heard a door squeak, a light flicked on somewhere and the room was illuminated. Cyrus' ugly face was a few feet away standing near the wall. I looked down and realised I was lying down in a bed.  
  
"What's going on?" I looked at him and coughed.  
  
"One of the ghosts escaped earlier, you got disturbed and passed out..:" and then as a second thought he added. "You didn't watch a lot of horror films as a kid, did you? I should've rented some, you've got a weak stomach."  
  
I gathered up some strength and pulled myself out of bed. "I don't. I just don't like seeing people mutilated, is that okay with you?" I shot back defensively.  
  
He just smiled and chuckled quietly. The door was open and I saw the hallway of his house. He had obviously brought me back here when I was out.  
  
I didn't know what to do, or anything. I thought this out loud.  
  
"Well, for one you can bring yourself back home. You must have something to do."  
  
I yawned and straightened my shirt up, smoothing out some wrinkles as I walked across the room. "Well, I have work tomorrow, I got a job at this crummy corner market. Not much pay but this'll help me from getting kicked out of my apartment."  
  
"True." He said simply.  
  
I said goodbye and thanks and walked out of the house. It was a short walk from there to my apartment and I was there in a half hour. I immediately took a shower and pondered over what had happened.  
  
When I had agreed to help him, however long ago it was, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal. Sure, I knew I was psychic, but as far as ghosts I could've probably still considered myself a skeptic at that point. I didn't see how it could be possible.  
  
So when I told him I'd help him, I figured I'd just look around or something, and we'd take a picture of a 'haunted' place, or something corny like that. I didn't know it was dangerous. So now, seeing the truth, ..just..doing normal things, showering, watching TV..being a ..a person. I knew I could be hurt, injured, .killed, even, maybe. I didn't want that. I didn't want that for anybody. I'd seen people get killed that day, and even though it wasn't my fault. I felt that it was. I'd caught the ghost.if I hadn't have helped.maybe..they'd still be alive. I didn't know them but I wished I did before I knew what might have happened.  
  
I went to bed that night with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just thinking about, how, it could've been prevented.just.. I don't know, ..this..this feeling of.of.. melancholy just swept over me. I found the only way to keep myself from going crazy was to just forget about it. Don't think about the guilt or what I might've done.what I might do in the future. But just dismiss it. It wasn't my problem. I didn't wanna make it my problem, that at least, was definite. I wouldn't be able to deal.  
  
I woke up the next day and went to my 'job' if you can call it that. So happens that I was expected to sit in front of a counter all day bagging items for people. And it wasn't the bagging part that bored me. It was the fact that I almost never had to bag. No one ever came into the store. At least, I thought, that explained the teeny wage.  
  
7 hours of this, and I went home again. And it went on like that for a few weeks. Wake up, go to work, go home. That's it. No fun, no excitement, and definitely no emotions. I was cut off from everyone else as well, I didn't want to go near anyone. They wouldn't understand, and I never thought of that. I realised that I was different, and it had taken me a while. I had to do things people would never even think of doing. If I came near another person, I'd get scared. What if they wanted to shake hands, what if they wanted to talk about jobs, or family, or a million of the other things I never had or never had good enough. At the very least I was anti-social.  
  
I was scared then, when Cyrus called me again a few weeks later with another 'mission' but at the same time, I knew I'd get paid eventually, and it was something I could do. Yup, I guess that was I was made for. Finding spirits. Shit, I felt like a goddamn ghost buster. 


	11. Chapter Nine: The Second Capture: The To...

~Disclaimer~ I don't own Thirteen Ghosts. There, said it. No smart comments in this disclaimer, nope. But you were expecting it weren't you? Hah! Show'd ya!  
"Life" by a Ghost  
Chapter Nine: The Second Capture: The Torso  
The phone call was expected, I mean, I knew I'd have to go help'em again sooner or later, so it wasn't as big a shock as the first time..doesn't mean I WANTED to go or anything..  
  
He picked me up this time, I waited by the door of the apartment for him, he drove up in his fancy black car. I hopped in. The drive was longer and as I stared out the window, I saw nothing but fields. .More fields...and more fields...I was just about expecting a cow when the car stopped. We were just below a cliff, which was laying over water. A great deal of water. I didn't know where we were, but I had a feeling it wasn't gonna be pretty.  
  
The hunting crew pounced out of the trucks and set the equipment up near the base of the cliff. A recorder was brought out this time. I asked Cyrus what it was.  
  
"A recording of a spell, Dennis. Ghost's have to obey spells, either written or spoken."  
  
I nodded. "Oh, so that's why there's that freaky writing on the cubes, right?"  
  
He nodded back. "They're in Latin, the language most spells are spoken or written."  
  
Nothing more was said about them.  
  
It seemed there was more stuff to do this time around. More equipment, more precautions. And Cyrus kept me closer, maybe for my safety.. Maybe for his safety, I don't know. I didn't care, actually. I just wanted to get it done and over with. The crew, knowing I was there this time, crowded around me as Cyrus asked me the question.  
  
"Where's the ghost, Dennis?"  
  
I gulped and looked around, everyone was staring at me, and I realised that without me, it would be a lot harder to do the mission. Not impossible, maybe, but still harder. I could've got up right then, and they'd have a hell of a time trying to find Casper.  
  
I didn't though.  
  
"Uhhhh, um.." I put my hand down on the ground, and braced myself for the inevitable. The sharp piercing pain I expected set in my head, I yelled and crouched down lower. Cyrus grabbed my arm and pulled me up.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, where is he?"  
  
I flipped out at him. "Holy SHIT!! The Torso, right? DAMN IT!! This guy..this guy.." And then more quietly. "Shit.."  
  
Cyrus shook me. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
I pointed on top of the cliff, a short walk from the bottom. I knew he was there, I also knew that he was pissed off and by in no which way would anyone get me up there. Cyrus nodded and yelled to his crew to set the cube up there, he also gave a signal, and the spell recording started up. It was loud and eerie, and made me uncomfortable, instead of walking away from the scene like last time, I stood there and watched, far away of course, but still close enough to see what was going on.  
  
Cyrus yelled out commands to the crew, and they were carried out. He turned to see me there. A pair of clear glasses were thrown at me. "Here."  
  
I slipped them on, not really wanting to see the ghost, but still curious as to what I might miss.  
  
Unexpectedly a small explosion boomed on top of the cliff, the people up there moved back, and there was another explosion, I looked at Cyrus, curious as to what the point of the bangs were and he yelled and cursed loudly.  
  
I saw the shape of two people running down the cliff, some crew members in hot pursuit. Cyrus wound up being the one to cut them off.  
  
"Well, Damien and Kalina, what a nice surprise." He grinned wickedly.  
  
The girl, Kalina obviously, yelled right back. "Fuck you Cyrus!!"  
  
He made a tsk tsk sound and looked at her. "Such language."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
He smiled. "Getting my property of course." "They're souls! You don't own them!"  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper, she grabbed it from him and tossed it into the wet dirt. "A scrap of paper means nothing! Just something signed by fellow ass holes like yourself!!" She scowled.  
  
"Temper" he said simply.  
  
He motioned for his team to get rid of them, and they were pulled into a car, and drove away.  
  
I walked over to Cyrus. "Who were they?"  
  
He shook his head. "The SPCA of the ghost world. Spirit rights activists, they're a pain in the ass." He laughed.  
  
I laughed too, wanting to stay on his good side as he was obviously pissed off.  
  
Everything was set back up in about a half hour, and the capture went successfully, just like last time. No deaths or injuries, expect for a guy who had accidentally dropped a hammer on his foot. Cyrus dropped me back home and I flopped straight into bed. The day's were going rapidly, and I was glad it was Saturday. I sleep late into the morning the next day. 


	12. Chapter Ten: Easier to Run

~Disclaimer~ Let's take a vote if I even have to bother with these by this point.  
  
~Author's Note~ Oh, the song Dennis is listening to is Easier to Run, by Linkin Park, if you're curious. This chapter's more like a lyric story. But it's just a chapter; I always thought it was a better idea then adding another musical interlude. Hahahahaha, okay, as always, lemme know what you think. PLEASE!! My life depends on it, lol  
  
Chapter Ten: Easier to Run  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing all this pain with something numb.  
  
It's so much easier to go.  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone.  
  
I turned the radio down a few notches and looked around at the few pieces of furniture I owned. I had walked to the mailbox today expecting to only see a bill or two, but discovered an eviction notice instead. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had a week to leave, and nowhere to go. Cyrus maybe. But I had a bad feeling. It was strange. A strange day. Weird vibes.  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
This secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they play  
  
I walked over to the phone and held it in my hand, staring at it. Looking at the details on the numbers, and the buttons, and the wire. It hypnotized me for a minute, and then I finally reached down and dialed Cyrus. After a few rings his unmistakable voice was heard.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Cyrus. it's Dennis, listen. I um. Well, I got an eviction notice today, and well. to make it short I have no where to go.  
  
I had nowhere to run, to be more precise. "When? How long do you have?"  
  
"A week."  
  
He sighed. I don't know if it was in frustration or anger. Or both. Or neither. I stood by and waited, not rushing his decision and not wanting to get him mad in case it kept him from letting me stay.  
  
"You can stay with me, Dennis. It's not a problem, really. I'm just surprised at you, that's all. Disappointed."  
  
I wanted to remind him about the money he owed me at that point but made the smart decision to say nothing at all. He had helped me as a child. And now as an adult. Or as much as an adult as I'd ever be, guess I'll always be a kid at heart. No matter what I do.  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past.  
  
He told me he'd be there around four o'clock to get me, and I told him I'd start packing some stuff. I wouldn't need any of the crappy cheap ass furniture anymore, at least. I grabbed a few bags and filled them with a few important things. Some clothes, some CDs, pictures. one of my mother actually, I found myself looking at it as I stuffed things away, and started wondering if my life would've been better if she had lived. I felt sadness rise up within me for the first time, and put the picture inside before I actually started crying or something. I don't know why I felt so emotional that day.  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced.  
  
It's so much simpler than change.  
  
I waited outside for Cyrus. His car drove up right on schedule, and we drove back to his house in silence. I looked out the window at all the people outside on the streets. With friends, family. It occurred to me that I had neither. How did I feel? What did I think? Well. it sucked a lot.  
  
"You can stay upstairs." Was all he said to me when we walked in the door.  
  
I dragged my bags up the stairway, nothing at all was said about the previous day. I was thankful, and embarrassed. I felt I could do nothing on my own. That sucked as well.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing all this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
I spent the remainder of the day setting up my room so I'd be comfortable. I hadn't heard anything from Cyrus, but was afraid to leave my space, so I didn't know what, if anything, he had done that night. I wondered when I'd have to capture another ghost. And if I'd be able to go through with it. I knocked those thoughts out of my head fast though, they were what I was trying to avoid.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave. 


	13. Chapter Eleven: Ten down, Two to go

~Disclaimer~ I don't own anything but THIS story in general. It's mine. And I wrote it. So there..but I don't own Dennis.or Cyrus...or anything of that nature. Poor me. Will whimper in my room now.  
  
"Life" by a Ghost  
  
Chapter Eleven: Ten down, Two to go  
I was so embarrassed. Maybe it was just me and I couldn't take care of myself. It's understandable if you just need help for a little while, to get yourself back on your feet. But I stayed with him for three years. You don't know how it feels to have everything taken away from you cause a power you have can help some old fogey.  
  
It must've been good on him after a while, cause in that time We caught eight of the ghosts. Three years, eight ghosts. Hard as hell. We only had two ghosts left to capture, and I was looking forward to getting paid and getting my life back. Or started, since I never really had a life.  
  
Before that time, I had the hardest choice of continuing what I was doing. Maybe I could just escape and run out of there and forget about it. But the money problem faced by again and I forgot about that bright idea. I stayed with him and fought it out with myself.  
  
We needed to get The Angry Princess, and The Juggernaut. Not fun. First of all, I had had plenty of visions concerning all the ghosts, and these two didn't seem like the kind of people you'd want coming over your house to hang out. And however, erm, interesting The Angry Princess seemed, I didn't have meeting her on my 'gosh, I can't wait to do this' list. But if I didn't want to end up like Hubert the Happy Hobo, I didn't really have a choice.  
  
So during a happy little time at the end of summer, we showed up outside this really cool looking house. Real nice. The owners were home, and apparently Cyrus had told them what he planned to do and they let him, for a price. Not as many crew members showed up for this one. But god, the whole thing was complicated as hell.  
  
First of all, I had to actually GO INTO THE ROOM. Normal looking room, HER room, obviously. Pictures of her still lied out on the desk and on the walls, a TV, normal teenage magazines and stuff. She was beautiful, and I stared at the snaps of her hanging up, only bringing my attention back to the task at hand when Cyrus hit the back of my head. I nodded, searching for something that could clue us to her exact location. I picked up a year book, flipped it too the back and scanned over all the autographs in the back. This girl was, at one point, very popular.  
  
I put the yearbook back and looked at another book. A diary. Before I even got to open the cover I got knocked onto the floor, the familiar flashing pain filling my head. I groaned writhing on the floor. Cyrus was less than patient this time, kicking me to get up as I tried to recover from the shock. I looked up at him and swallowed.  
  
"Off your ass, what's the location?"  
  
I sighed loudly, trying to force the pain away. "She's still in the house."  
  
An evil look came over him, silent glee. "Wonderful. Now where?"  
  
"Umm, fhhhh, bathroom." I blinked. "Yeah, the bathroom. And she doesn't move around at all."  
  
Cyrus quickly ran down the stairs, I waited upstairs with the few people that had come to help. One guy was actually nice enough to ask how I was. I told him fine, and got up, finding my balance.  
  
He nodded and turned his attention back to the hallway waiting for his leader to come bounding up the stairs again. I waited patiently. Cyrus told him to wait outside, and he obeyed loyally.  
  
"It's confirmed. They don't go into the second level bathroom, things have been thrown around in there, and they believe it's unsafe." He informed us while walking up.  
  
What an asshole, I finally realised he cared nothing about me as he sent me inside that spacious little bathroom first. I also realised I was shivering as I slunk in.  
  
"Uh.any ghosts in here? Hello?"  
  
Cyrus threw me a pair of glasses and I slipped them on quickly. First thing meeting my eyes was the angry face of...well, the Angry Princess. Not cool.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shrieked and fell into opposite wall behind me, putting my hands in front of my face for protection. "HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
She just stood there glaring at me. Her body a mess of cuts and slashes, placed there by self mutilation. I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh MAN!!"  
  
She came closer and I stood up slowly, squeezing my self hard agains't the wall, hoping I would just disappear through it like the ghost I faced could. She reached out to touch me and I screamed in agony. Flashes of her cutting herself racing in front of my eyes, and I yelled for something to hold on to. To make it stop. I felt like passing out.  
  
Just than, my savior as it was, but the death of another human being, a scene of blood and violence appeared outside the bathroom window, the screaming caught The Princesses attention and the sight of blood made her go towards it. I was left in the bathroom alone to cater to my own damages.  
  
Cyrus had killed one of his own employees, to lure her outside so to trap her in the cube. He wasn't the only one killed. A path of death and destruction followed her way to get to her destination. I couldn't help myself and ran back into the bathroom to throw up.  
  
The whole way back, my mind was blank. And it was weird. I thought that I'd be a mess over it. All the death, just so one guy could have what he wanted. It scared me...because I could've cared less. 


	14. Musical Interlude 2

Okay, sorry, another musical interlude. Really sorry about this, I just like adding extras to my stories, and I like when other people do too, makes them more enjoyable in my opinion. Okay, so here it is. Poison Heart, by The Ramones  
  
Poison Heart  
  
The Ramones  
Well, no one ever thought.  
  
That this one would survive  
  
Helpless child, gonna walk with a drum beat behind  
  
Lock you in a dream  
  
Never let you go  
  
Never let you laugh or smile  
  
Not you  
  
Well, I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
Making friends with the homeless, torn up man  
  
He just kind of smiles, it really shakes me up  
  
There's danger on every corner, but I'm okay  
  
Walking down the street, trying to forget yesterday  
  
Well, I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart,  
  
A poison heart, a poison heart, a poison heart  
  
Yeah!  
  
You know that life really takes its toll  
  
And a poet's gut reaction, is to search his very soul  
  
So much damn confusion, before my eyes  
  
But nothing seems to phase me, and this one still survives  
  
I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
Well, I just wanna walk, right out of this world  
  
'Cause everybody has a poison heart  
  
A poison heart, a poison heart, a poison heart  
  
A poison heart, a poison heart, a poison heart  
  
A poison heart 


	15. Note

Hey, kids. It's been a while since I've updated this fic.  
  
Hell, it's been longer than a while. I know it probably looks like I've forgotten about it, but I haven't... I just... haven't updated it. Every once and a while I feel like I SHOULD.  
  
But I don't. That's me.  
  
However, like I was saying, it's been a long time. I'm older now, I've had a bit more practice and to tell you the truth, I look back on the fic and laugh, and desperately, desperately wish I would've finished it. It doesn't feel right adding to it again, after all this time, but if you want me to, I'll keep this here, and go back, and REVISE the whole thing, independent of this story. It's summer vacation now from school, I can sort of have a life, technically, but that goes against my 'style'. So I'd rather be ridiculously anti-social and sit in my room and write, draw, etc. That's what I always do.  
  
So, feel free to comment if you want, or you know, just lurk/skim whatever it is you people now nowadays. Boy I feel old. And I'm just a kid.  
  
- Samm 


End file.
